


El novio de papá

by lady_chibineko



Series: Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Dad's boyfriend, Developing Relationship, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: De todos los jueces, los hijos pueden ser los más estrictos. Sam no es diferente.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, Samantha Hobbs & Deckard Shaw
Series: Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	El novio de papá

**Título: El novio de papá**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sam miró al hombre que había entrado a la casa de tía Emere junto a su papá con la finalidad de ir a recogerla.

Ella ya lo conocía. Deckard Shaw.

Papá se lo había presentado 3 años antes en la barbacoa donde el tío Dom presentó al primo Brian con todos, y luego volvió a ver su rostro 2 años después en las pantallas del televisor y la computadora de la tía Emere, junto al rostro de su padre, donde los tachaban de traidores a sus gobiernos, justo después de haber aceptado el trabajo que el agente Locke le vino a proponer a papá durante aquel desayuno de día de trampa.

Y bueno, eso lo hacía una persona conocida del entorno de su papá, pero no era motivo para que fuese a recogerla hasta la casa de la tía Emere.

Sam no era tonta, a sus 10 años sabía lo que aquello significaba.

Su papá y Deckard Shaw se veían como algo más que conocidos del trabajo. Y el que fuese un hombre era lo de menos.

¿Que cómo lo sabía?

Papá había hablado hacía mucho tiempo con ella del asunto en sí, específicamente cuando a los 8 años, ella le había dicho que estaba bien si él quería tener una novia.

Y papá le había explicado que en realidad no estaba interesado en aquél entonces, pero que si alguien llamaba su atención, sería la primera en enterarse.

Aunque aquello no significaba específicamente que ese alguien fuese una chica, porque aunque seguramente la mayoría se sorprendería al saberlo, a papá le interesaban tanto las mujeres como los hombres.

Papá era bisexual, y tras presentarle esa palabra, procedió a explicarle exactamente lo que significaba.

Si había algo de lo que Sam se sentía orgullosa, era de saber que su papá la consideraba no solo su hija, sino también su compañera y amiga, y hablaba con ella sobre todo lo que se pudiese hablar.

Sam lo escuchó y aceptó, y luego procedió a ignorar lo que otras personas de mente cerrada opinasen. No era asunto de ellos después de todo.

Y durante los siguientes 2 años solo fueron su papá y ella.

¿Que cómo lo sabía?

Porque papá no llevó nunca a nadie a buscarla.

Hasta ese día, donde tanto papá como el señor Shaw se mostraban ansiosos y un poco al borde de los nervios. Aunque más papá que el señor Shaw, que todo hay que reconocerlo en este mundo.

Sam no era tonta. Tampoco una mala hija.

Decidió darle al señor Shaw el beneficio de la duda.

Ante la incredulidad de su tía Emere y los rostros aliviados de los dos hombres, tomó la mano de su progenitor y anunció que estaba lista para irse.

Y al ver a su papá casi desfallecer frente a ella por dicho alivio, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Sí, iba a comenzar dándole al señor Shaw la posibilidad de demostrar que se merecía a su papá.

El camino a casa fue bastante revelador en sí.

El señor Shaw... Deckard, era tan callado como recordaba, aunque aparentemente no podía resistirse a replicar los comentarios 'poco educados' de papá, como los llamaba por lo general la tía Emere.

Y también, aparentemente, por cada sobrenombre que le ponía papá al sujeto, el otro respondía con algo similar sin dudarlo.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie llamar a papá 'Campanita', como tampoco 'Thor samoano'; pero lo más sorprendente era que a papá aquello no parecía molestarle, cuando en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese significado un montón de dientes rotos en la boca de la otra persona.

Ambos parecían felices, aunque en cada ocasión que Deckard había atrapado a Sam observándolo, el hombre se había retraído en sí mismo, haciendo que su papá lo mirase entre incómodo y triste por un minuto, antes de parecer redoblar sus esfuerzos en picar el orgullo del británico y volver a lograr la interacción perdida.

Tras la quinta vez, Sam decidió fijar su vista en algún punto en el paisaje que pasaban, y hacerse la tonta un rato.

Pocos minutos después llegaron a un bonito restaurante familiar, y tras un momento Deckard Shaw pareció olvidarse del escrutinio anterior por parte de la niña, relajándose durante el resto de la velada.

Y al acabar la comida, el hombre se despidió en la puerta del restaurante, negándose a ir a la casa de los Hobbs, alegando que mejor lo dejaban para otra ocasión.

Lo cual hizo suspirar a papá con un poco de descontento, pero igual aceptó aquello.

\- Y ¿Qué opinas de Deckard?- preguntó papá al llegar a casa.

Sam lo observó con detenimiento.

\- Es un poco gruñón, pero divertido.

Papá terminó de relajarse. Y sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad? Eso mismo digo yo. Tal vez la próxima logremos que gruña menos.

Sam asintió con una sonrisa.

La próxima ¿Eh?

~.~.~.~.~.~

La segunda vez que Sam salió junto a papá y Deckard, fue el inglés quien los fue a recoger a la casa de los Hobbs.

El hombre llegó a bordo de un bonito auto, con el ceño fruncido y un pastel de vainilla con cubierta de dulce de leche.

Papá abrió la puerta y sonrió tanto que Sam estaba segura que podía contar todos sus dientes.

\- ¡Deck! Llegaste a tiempo. El partido empieza en dos horas, así que si salimos ahora llegamos con bastante tiempo ¿Y ese pastel?

El inglés se encogió de hombros.

\- Ma me enseñó a nunca llegar a casa ajena con las manos vacías.

Papá rodó los ojos divertido, tomó la caja con el pastel de las manos del recién llegado, la metió a la refrigeradora y luego apuró a Sam para salir.

Deckard había conseguido entradas para un partido de baloncesto al cual papá moría por ir, y a su favor hasta había pensado en Sam. Definitivamente eso le daba puntos.

Llegaron con tiempo, tal como pronosticó Luke, por lo que se tomaron con calma la compra de refrescos y hot dogs, tras lo cual buscaron buenos asientos y esperaron a que iniciase el partido. 

Papá gritó como loco y vitoreó durante todo el primer tiempo... a diferencia del inglés, quien veía todo con una mirada casi clínica y replicaba lo que papá le comentaba, las pocos veces que papá se acordó que el otro estaba a su lado.

No que a Deckard pareciese molestarle eso.

Y al llegar al medio tiempo, papá estaba listo para ir por más comida.

\- ¿Alguien quiere algo?- preguntó de buen humor.

\- ¡Maní y refresco!- pidió Sam sin dudarlo.

\- Una botella de agua.- respondió igualmente Deckard.

Las cejas de papá se tocaron cuando éste frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Nada más.- respondió el otro hombre.

Papá resopló y Sam supo que iba a traer extra para compartir de todas formas.

Y seguramente Deckard lo sabía también.

\- Ya vuelvo.

Sam se quedó a solas con Deckard Shaw entonces, algo que nunca antes había pasado.

\- ¿No te gusta el baloncesto?- preguntó de pronto la niña, descolocando un poco al otro hombre.

Deckard frunció en entrecejo, y decidió responder la pregunta con otra.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, muñeca?

Esta vez fue el turno de Sam de fruncir el entrecejo.

¡Y demonios! Era la viva imagen de su padre.

\- No gritas ni animas a ningún equipo, no pareces enojado cuando alguno de los dos equipos hace anotaciones o rebasa al otro, y ruedas los ojos cuando los demás lo hacen.

Las cejas de Deckard dejaron entonces la expresión enfurruñada para alzarse y completar la expresión de diversión en el rostro del hombre.

\- Eres una pequeña bastante lista ¿No es así?

Sam solo se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar diametralmente el tema, e ir a donde ella quería desde un principio.

\- ¿Eres el novio de papá?

El sobresalto de Deckard ante aquella pregunta fue casi imperceptible, y evaluó a la niña por unos segundos antes de aspirar profundo y decidirse a contestar.

¡Esa pequeña era tan lista como lo fue Hattie a esa edad! Pero con la terquedad de su padre. Una combinación peligrosa.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era responder con la verdad.

\- Es lo que estoy intentando, por lo menos.

La niña lo miró con los mismos ojos que su padre, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no derretirse allí mismo.

Si esa pequeña supiese lo atrapado que se encontraba entre ella y Luke Hobbs, estaba seguro que ella no dudaría en usarlo a su favor.

Y es que era así, Deckard Shaw estaba completa y absolutamente perdido no solo por el padre, sino también por la hija. Una niña dulce pero fuerte, e inocente y lista como el demonio al mismo tiempo. Era todo lo que pensó que había perdido al terminar de ver crecer e independizarse a sus hermanos, y que nunca más iba a volver a tener.

Finalmente la niña abrió la boca para hablar, luego de al parecer, haberlo evaluado de extremo a extremo ante su declaración.

\- Está bien, siempre y cuando papá sea feliz. Y creo que se ve muy feliz ahora.- añadió la pequeña.

El británico esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¿En comparación con su última pareja?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Última pareja?- fue la pregunta que contestó a su propia interrogante, pero antes de que Deckard pudiese añadir algo más, Sam prosiguió- Papá no ha tenido novio antes... tampoco novia.

Deckard perdió el aliento, eso no lo sabía y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

La niña continuó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir en casa?

El hombre carraspeó.

\- Eventualmente, si... Espero ¿Te molestaría?

Ella lo miró sin decir nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- De acuerdo entonces. Si llego a quedarme, puede que hasta haga el desayuno.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar?

¿Cocinar? Deckard había tomado clases de cocina gourmet durante los momentos libres a lo largo de su vida. Era uno de los pocos hobbies que se había permitido a sí mismo.

Fue el turno del adulto para encogerse de hombros esta vez.

\- No me salen mal los omelettes, o las crepes. Y sé hacer un par de cosas además de eso.

Aquello llamó la atención de la niña, puesto que en casa, por las mañanas, los huevos iban por lo general del cascarón a la garganta de papá, sin pasar por la sartén.

Tal vez no estuviese mal darle a aquél adulto una verdadera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, como hija de su padre, tenía que decir lo siguiente.

\- Si haces llorar a mi papá, te voy a patear el trasero.

Lejos de reírse ante la amenaza, Deckard Shaw asintió con seriedad.

Bien, eso también le ganó puntos en el tablero de la niña.

Fue ese momento el que eligió Luke Hobbs para volver con una bandeja llena hasta el tope.

\- ¡Muy bien gente! ¡Cojan lo suyo! Deck, las papas fritas son para ti.- añadió con una sonrisa ganadora.

El aludido rodó los ojos, pero no protestó. Simplemente tomó la botella de agua y las papas ofrecidas, dio las gracias y acomodó todo donde no molestase.

\- ¿Y? ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó entonces el hombre, tratando de esconder el repentino nerviosismo que pareció embargarlo.

Sam miró a Deckard de manera breve, antes de que el británico respondiese.

\- De la pobre estrategia de juego de tu equipo, grandote ¿Qué más?

\- ¡Ey! ¡Nada de meterse con ellos!- rezongó el ex agente de la DSS antes de iniciar una acalorada discusión que duró hasta el inicio del segundo tiempo.

Y en ese período de tiempo, Sam por fin se decidió que darle la oportunidad al novio de papá era una buena idea, aunque solo fuese porque jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto antes, incluso si se la pasaba discutiendo con Deckard Shaw.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La tercera vez que Sam se vio incluida en la cita de papá y Deckard, fue poco más de un mes después de la salida al partido de baloncesto, y papá estaba... nervioso.

Esa velada iban a quedarse en la casa de los Hobbs los 3, y papá se la había pasado cocinando y limpiando la casa, incluso después de recoger a Sam del colegio.

Y tras asegurarse que la niña terminase su tarea y de que todo estuviese a su gusto, se había metido a darse un baño y había demorado casi una hora completa para vestirse.

Sam había alzado una pequeña ceja inquisitiva ante aquello, lo que al parecer no fue de mucha ayuda para aplacar los nervios de su progenitor.

Y si eso había sido malo, no se comparó a papá frente al televisor esperando, mientras fingía que no esperaba en lo absoluto, con una pierna rebotando de manera nerviosa mientras los canales eran cambiados cada 5 segundos.

Sam prácticamente suspiró aliviada cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y papá salió disparado a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Ay!... Princesa.- escuchó el extraño recibimiento.

\- ¿Esto? No es nada. Deberías ver cómo quedó el otro bando. Toma, espero que los eclairs vayan bien como postre.

Lo cual tuvo más sentido cuando Deckard pasó al interior de la casa y Sam pudo ver su rostro completamente amoratado.

Un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios, lo que atrajo la atención del recién llegado.

\- Buenas tardes, Sam.- saludó el hombre mientras ella seguía mirándolo con aprehensión.

\- ¿Te duele?- preguntó por fin la niña.

El adulto esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada y negó.

Fue entonces que papá llegó.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? La comida está lista.

\- Podría comer algo, si.- respondió el otro, y de pronto dio inicio la velada.

Y no estuvo nada mal.

Comieron y hablaron, luego miraron una película que Sam quería ver hacía mucho, y luego otra más durante la cual Sam terminó dormida, apretada a la derecha de su padre en el sofá, mientras que Deckard Shaw ocupaba el otro lado.

Y cuando despertó al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, estaba acostada en su cama, con la pijama puesta y las cobijas hasta arriba.

La niña parpadeó para despejar el sueño y decidió quedarse unos minutos más en la cama, antes de aventurarse al fin de semana.

Y cuando finalmente lo hizo y salió de su cuarto, un delicioso aroma inundaba el ambiente.

Decidió que seguir su nariz era una buena idea, y ésta la llevó a la cocina, donde una inusual escena (que sin embargo había visto docenas de veces en la pantalla y algunas más cuando se había quedado a dormir en casa de alguna compañera) se desplegaba frente a la estufa.

Deckard Shaw estaba allí, ataviado con un viejo pijama de papá que le quedaba demasiado grande, aunque aquello no parecía molestarle; por lo menos no tanto como tener los brazos de papá alrededor de su pecho y a papá pegado a su espalda, aunque aquella molestia no parecía muy real que digamos.

\- ¿Seguro que no te hice ningún daño?- escuchó a papá preguntar en voz tan baja que si no hubiese estado prestando atención, seguro no lo escuchaba.

Y pudo notar la burlona molestia en el rostro del otro cuando éste medio volteó a ver a papá, mientras los ojos hazel marrón preguntaban con claridad _*¿Preguntas en serio?*_

Aunque aquella expresión se borró al notar la adición extra en la cocina.

\- Buenos días, pequeña Sam.- saludó con sencillez, aunque la molestia volvió al rostro del hombre y esta vez fue más real, cuando papá se separó como si de pronto la espalda del inglés quemase.

\- ¡Sam!... Er... ¡Desayuno! Ahora te preparo el desayuno.- comenzó a balbucear el hombre.

Lo cual le ganó un golpe con la espátula en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ey!- se quejó Luke Hobbs ante aquello.

Pero el 'invitado' solo lo miró retador.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, cerebro de frijol, estoy frente a la estufa haciendo el desayuno; así que a menos que tengas una buena, muy buena razón por la cual los omelettes que estoy haciendo no son un desayuno aceptable para la niña, te sugiero que te hagas a un lado y me dejes terminar, de preferencia sin hacer el ridículo, o lo siguiente que golpeará tu cabeza hueca será la sartén. Con todo y los omelettes.

Luke abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe, antes de desviar su mirada a Sam, devolverla hacia Deckard, y finalmente sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa donde usualmente padre e hija comían.

Sam se sentó en otra y el inglés continuó con lo suyo, aunque no sin antes mirar a la niña y guiñarle un ojo con un aire conspiratorio, que dejó a Luke mirando a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Y fue entonces que Sam decidió que el novio de papá no estaba tan mal.

Era gruñón pero divertido, tal vez no hablaba mucho pero decía lo que era necesario decir, y no la trataba como una niña tonta ni como un estorbo (en comparación con las historias de terror que había escuchado de alguno que otro compañero de clases con padres solos o divorciados, que habían comenzado a tener citas de nuevo).

Y todo eso, además de hacer feliz a papá.

Definitivamente, nada mal.

Sam le devolvió el guiño.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Tengo que confesar que no tengo control sobre mi misma. 

Se supone que tengo que terminar un capítulo de mi fic Spirk (el cual va a la mitad y avanzo a paso de tortuga coja con reuma), y aquí estoy... escribiendo más Shobbs. En realidad mi cabeza está llena de esta pareja.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Pero no puedo dejar de imaginar historias sobre ellos.

Prueba de eso es este fic, que es el primer oneshot de una SERIE de 7 (SIETE) oneshots. 

Lo dicho, no tengo ya nada de control.

En fin, espero que por lo menos lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
